The purpose of this study is to determine if G-CSF and thrombopoietin is present in the first urine sample obtained from neonates. This may help us to understand the origin of G-CSF in amniotic fluid, as amniotic fluid is primarily fetal urine. This may help us understand more about thrombopoietin.